kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimechadon
Dimechadon Now a Proud Ally of Bio-Sapien and Kinkuto! Height: 95 meters Weight: 70,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Control Primary Attacks: Metal Claws, Teeth Secondary Attacks: Spinal Saw Primary Weapon: Flamethrower Secondary Weapon: Laser Eyes, Concussion Blast Energy Style: Stamina Overview: Dimechadon is a giant, robotic dimetrodon. Created to protect humanity from the growing kaiju threat, he uses advanced technology to keep his opponents down and out. Capable of collateral damage on a massive scale, Dimechadon is an absolute powerhouse of destruction. Many kaiju shake in their scaly boots once he appears, his sail blotting out the sun. Origin: Mankind sure has had to deal with a lot. Alien invasions. Zombie uprisings. Undead warlords. And now, kaiju. One can understand that the nations of the world were getting fed up. And so they devised weapons to deal with the rising threat of the giant monsters. Among these engines of destructions, Dimechadon has established himself as one of the most effective. Designed after the extinct permian reptile, dimetrodon, Dimechadon is deployed wherever human lives are at stake. Equipped with a highly intelligent AI and the most advanced weaponry money can't buy, ready to fight any opponent, Dimechadon stands as mankind's best (and sometimes only) defense against the worst the kaiju can throw at them. Energy System: Dimechadon regains energy slowly over time. Once his energy is depleted, he can briefly power down to recharge. This is not as crippling as MOGUERA's recharge, however, and is completed quickly. Ranged Combat: Dimechadon has a built-in flamethrower in his mouth, effective at short to medium range. This is his primary weapon, and drains his energy in short bursts, like Baragon's fire breath. At long range, he is forced to rely on laser beams fired from his eyes. These do light damage, but charge quickly. They can be fired in quick succession, although long-range combat is not a very sound strategy. Finally, Dimechadon is capable of performing a Concussion Blast, a giant shockwave fired from his fists. This attack is devastating, capable of launching other kaiju far from him, but requires maximum energy to be used. Grappling: Dimechadon is an excellent grappler, and uses this to his advantage. His super-hard armor is capable of withstanding the pressures involved in hoisting kaiju, and his AI can devise many unique ways of inflicting pain. Melee Combat: Dimechadon is a fantastic melee combatant, and has many tricks up his mechanical sleeve. Dimechadon is capable of body-slamming himself into oppnents, using his weight as an advantage. Although his claws and teeth are a major part of his combat strategy, the aspect that really shines through in melee combat is the giant buzz-saw sail on his back. He has an entire set of moves that are all facing away from his opponent, and rely entirely on the Spinal Saw to inflict damage - a feat it is VERY good at performing. Weaknesses: Dimechadon trades off being a powerhouse for losing speed. He is slow - very slow. Even a moderate-speed monster could easily outmaneuver the clunky mech, and this is where he begins to falter. His long-range game is also severely lacking, and he performs best at short to mid-range. Animation Guidelines: Personality: Dimechadon may be a hero to humanity, but he is an absolute terror to whatever unlucky kaiju he battles. His AI is incredibly intelligent, like a more obedient version of the Hal9000. His movements need to luck calculated and methodical, as there isn't a single step that isn't planned in advance. Combat Focus: Dimechadon relies on keeping his opponent under constant fire while simultaneously preventing them from attacking him. He is slow and lumbering, but he can use that to his advantage. He likes to play an offensive game, but from a defensive position. Special Considerations: Dimechadon's sail needs to look useful, and seem practical in combat. Moves: Grapple Attack 1: Slice and Dice - Dimechadon throws his opponent in the air directly above him, revving his Spinal Saw. He hunches over, so that the Saw is exposed and directed toward the sky. The opponent falls back down, landing on (and being mangled by) the saw. After doing some damage, the saw powers done, and the opponent lands on the ground directly behind Dimechadon. Grapple Attack 2: Kentucky Fried Kaiju - Dimechadon grabs his opponent by the base of the neck. He roars and shoots his flamethrower directly into their face. He then grabs them with his other hand, and throws them behind them(think Godzilla's grapple in GU). This attack expends energy, and does more damage if his opponent has a weakness to heat damage. Chain Attacks: Chain Basic 1 - Right Jab Chain Basic 2 - Left Jab Chain Basic 3 - Double punch, Dimechadon leans forward a bit. Chain Up - Cartwheel - Dimechadon leaps into the air and does a front flip, tucking his body in and spinning his saw. Works as anti-air and against grounded opponents as well. Chain Down - Uppercut Chain Away - Footwork - Dimechadon stomps on his opponent's toe, and follows up with a powerful kick. Chain Forward - Double Bite - Dimechadon bites twice in rapid succession. Quick Attacks: Quick Basic - Body Slam - Dimechadon Slams into his opponents shoulder-first, knocking them over. Quick Up - Tail Spin - Dimechadon spins 180 degrees, smacking his opponent with his tail. Quick Down - Ground Pound - Dimechadon punches the ground with both fists, Orga-style. Quick Away - Tail Slam - Dimechadon slams his tail behind him, hurting opponents that are behind him. Quick Forward - Revved Up - Dimechadon turns 180 degrees, and slams himself saw-first into his opponent. Fierce Attacks: Fierce Basic - Saw Charge - Dimechadon charges into his opponent, sending them hurtling over him. As they are in mid-air, they are also hit by the saw. Fierce Up - Saw Leap - Dimechadon jumps saw-first into a flying opponent. Lands with a belly-flop on the earth, possibly doing damage to a grounded opponent. Fierce Down - Saw Spin - Dimechadon spins around, hitting his opponent with the flat side of his saw. Fierce Away - Saw Slam - Dimechadon does a back-flop, revving his saw, onto an opponent behind him. Fierce Forward - Headbutt Power Attacks: Power Basic(charge) - Laser Eyes Power Basic(tap) - Flamethrower Power Up - Shot Down - Fires a brief laser blast at a 45 degree angle, hitting flying opponents. Power Down - Recharge Power Away - Flame Blast - Dimechadon does a sweeping shot with the flamethrower, possibly hitting multiple targets. Power Forward - Concussive Blast Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju